rdh_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalorra Trinasta
'Physiology' Dalorra is about 5' 3" tall, with steely grey eyes, and long flowing brown hair, partially matted, but mostly straight, her bones can be seen on her arms, she's extremely weak looking, although her looks PARTIALLY decieve. She is extremely petite, and her legs are long, which help with her movement 'Abilities' Dalorra is mastered in the arts of parkour, tracking, free climbing, marksmanship, and stealth, and is also capable of setting simple traps. 'Weapons (Main)' Longbow, Arrows, metal balls, and daggers. 'Personality' Dalorra is extremely shy, it's not a lack of confidence in her physical abilities but rather in her social abilities... she was born with aspergers syndrome, so she's extremely excitable, she suffers from night terrors. Her triggers are touching, yelling, and speaking down to her... these triggers will all make her react in different ways, touching results in swift attempts at physical attacks, yelling results in her sittingn down and curling up, moaning, and speaking down results in crying. The Trinasta name bears great significance to her... she is proud of her hunters heritage and takes her responsibility to the beauty of the forests extremely seriously. Her mind moves quickly, Dalorra is most free when she's climbing or hunting... her muscles move and twitch, quickly and beautifully, her eyes race back and forth between the multiple branches and vines that cascade from tree to tree, when she jumps the length of her arms are only outmatched by the strength in her kicks from tree to tree. 'History' 'Beginning' Dalorra was born in the Forests of the land, her mother and father were Trinasta... which translates to " Tree Dwellers ". As a young child, Dalorra was extremely awkward... her mind moved much more quickly than her brothers or sisters... they misunderstood, judged, and teased her for it as well. Her father noticed this quickly though, and started to train her in the art of hunting, how to skulk through the forest, undetected by the most observant of animals, she was quickly recognized as one of the providers for the As she continued to grow up, she started to learn how to better handle the teasing, and showed great growths in her outbursts. When she turned fourteen, sickness took two of her brothers and one of her sisters... she mournd their losses and moved on quickly. 'Middle' At the age of eighteen Dalorra was named the head huntress of her family, quickly surpassing her only sibling left, her older brother Darturius. Her father and mother were old and feeble, and her brother was extremely ambitious.Iinstead of focusing on the importance of looking after their parents, Darturius attempted to murder Dalorra, but to no avail, she ended his life, and walked away. When returning to her parents, the news of their childs death, had devastated her father and mother, and ultimately became the source of their death. Dalorra didn't really care about her mothers death... but the death of her father... the man who had taught her to hunt, the only thing that brings Dalorra any kind of peace or joy, had brought her great grief... she mourned for an entire week. Her mental breakdown had caused her to become malnourished... she refused to eat anything that week... once she had overcome her grief, she left the camp that had once been a haven for her, in search of a kinship that she can truly enjoy. 'End-ish' Dalorra is now roaming through the forests, sleeping on the treetops at night, and skulking on the forests floor at night. 'Trivia' 'Random' Dalorra can often be heard whispering to herself... it's her way of solving problems, if interrupted she will shush you. Dalorra is extremely shy, and overall thinks that people aren't worth it, although she will give EVERYONE a chance, often by offering food from her hunts or other necessities, and will ultimately put other peoples needs before her own.